Comment te dire?
by Endlessluna
Summary: Duo est le roi du lycée. Heero quand à lui est le souffre douleur de ses "camarades"... Comment ces deux personnes diamétralement opposées peuvent se rencontrer pendant cette période de Saint Valentin?


Auteur: Moi, 'Luna

Titre: Comment te dire?

Inspiration: Gundam Wing

Disclamer: *yeux de chiot-abandonnés-par-ses-maîtres-pourtant-jusqu'ici-si-gentil* je peux je peux je peux? oui... non... ah bon.. ben raté... =.= Ne sont pas à moi... Mais l'histoire, elle si XD

Couple(s): HeeroxDuo soit du 1x2 (je précise car c'est au bout de la cinquantième fanfic lue que j'ai capté ce que voulais dire les chiffres ^^"" )

Résumé: Duo est le prince du lycée, Heero est le souffre douleur de ses"camarades". Comment le châtain pourrait-il s'intéresser à lui en cette période de saint valentin?

Note de l'auteure: Ma première fanfiction de Gundam Wing et ma première tout court ^^ je n'ai pas regardé l'anime, je préfère les fics *va se cacher*, j'espères que ça vous plaira...

* * *

Comment te dire…

Italique : Heero

Non italique : Duo

Budup…Budup…Bududup…BUUUUDUUUU…. SCHTOINg….

Le réveil matin effectua un magnifique vol plané à travers la chambre et alla s'écraser le long du mur. Dans le lit, il y avait une masse difforme… En fait il n'y avait qu'une couette en boule, la personne qui dormait quelques secondes plus tôt s'était déjà levée et s'affairait dans la salle de bain. Le jeune homme passa plus de quinze minutes sous la douche en faisant couler l'eau chaude sur ses muscles endormis, et encore vingt minutes à se pomponner devant la glace et surtout à essayer de dompter cette chevelure. Le jeune homme choisit ensuite soigneusement ses vêtements, les présentant les uns après les autres devant la webcam pour se voir… Une vraie fille en fait ! Mais aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, c'était le jour que toute les filles attendaient avec impatience, mais aussi certain garçons… Le jeune homme prit simplement une pomme bien rouge, attrapa son sac et sortit pour aller au lycée. La vie est dure quand on est celui qui est le plus attendu à l'arrivée. Il fallait comprendre les autres aussi, une musculature de rêve, des yeux améthystes, des cheveux magnifiques tressés impeccablement bien, 19 ans et le mec le plus prisé du lycée. Aujourd'hui, c'était peut-être celui qu'il préférait, celui de la Saint Valentin ! Au moins, il était sûr que le soir il rigolerait bien en lisant toutes les lettres qu'il lirait, et en plus il n'aurait plus à acheter à manger pendant un certains moments avec tous les chocolats qu'il allait recevoir. Pratique et sympathique. Bon d'accord, il allait aussi recevoir les coups d'œil peu enclin à la conversation de la part des autres garçons, mais cela l'importait peu. Il se dirigea en une démarche totalement contrôlée vers le lycée, calme et sereine, il avait choisit une chemise légèrement ouverte sur son torse. C'était sûr, toutes les filles allaient lui tomber dessus !

_Heero était terré dans un coin de sa chambre. Il n'avait pas pu fermer les yeux de la nuit, les mêmes images revenant toujours et encore. Toujours les mêmes, angoissantes, terrifiantes, le tétanisant dans son sommeil. Il entendait son père adoptif s'affairer dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas descendre, non, il ne voulait pas voir ses yeux qui l'accusent, il ne le supportait plus. Cela va faire combien de temps que ça dure ? Un mois, deux mois, plus ? Il ne saurait le dire… Pourtant, au début ça s'était bien passé, après la mort de sa mère adoptive… Puis d'un coup, son père avait commencé à boire, il avait commencé à rejeter la faute de sa mère sur le dos de son fils… Il l'accusait et même quand il était sobre, il le frappait tout de même, pour la forme… Depuis des semaines, Heero l'évitait, il s'enfermait dans sa chambre à double tour et restait dans ce coin du mur, les jambes repliées entre ses bras à attendre que la nuit soit avancée pour aller chercher à manger. Même s'il hurlait son prénom, il ne répondait pas, non, il en avait assez de se faire tabasser pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Après tout ce n'était pas lui qui s'était disputé avec Helena le soir de sa mort. Et depuis quelques jours, son père avait d'autres choses en tête, il avait installé des caméras partout… Même dans la salle de bain… Il avait commencé à se coller contre la porte du métis et susurrer des énormités, cela tous les soirs…Heero voulait que cela cesse, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il n'avait que 17 ans après tout, il n'avait même pas le droit d'aller dans une boîte de nuit… Non seulement, son père était un monstre mais en plus à l'école il n'était pas mieux traité. Tout le monde le foulait du pied, il n'était qu'un moins que rien. Il était Heero, le premier de la classe, celui qui ne sert à rien sauf à lécher le cul des profs, il était l'ennemi numéro un, celui à abattre. D'ailleurs le jeune homme avait apprit à fait avec, il s'était créé une parfaite carapace qui lui permettait de paraître insensible. Cela énervait les autres et ils s'acharnaient encore plus. De toute façon, s'il avait été sentimental, ses « camarades » auraient aussi sauté sur l'occasion… Pourtant, il n'était pas associable, enfin il ne pensait pas l'être… Il était même plutôt mignon s'il avait pu s'arranger un peu mieux. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça que les autres le voyaient comme un rival… Pourtant s'ils savaient… Heero se leva et attrapa son sac, il prit une seule pomme rouge dans la cuisine, se baissant pour éviter le poing de son père, il sauta en arrière et courut dehors, laissant les cris derrière lui. De loin, il vit un autre garçon de son lycée, Duo Maxwell… Il rougit légèrement et pour s'occuper l'esprit mangea sa pomme, il passa devant lui alors que quatre filles l'accostaient, lui jetant un regard furtif. Si les autres savaient… Ils ne le verraient pas comme un rival, puisque le métis n'aimait qu'une seule personne… La même que les trois quart du lycée…_

Déjà le dixième paquet en combien de temps ? Ah cinq minutes ! Un joli score pour notre joli cœur. Le dom juan n'arrivait pas vraiment à avancer, et ce n'était pas à cause de sa marche lente et cadencée, non, il était tout le temps arrêté par des jeunes filles rougissant, les cheveux au vent, les rubans flottant dans les airs, lui tendant des paquets de chocolat et des lettres roses avec pleins de cœur et parfumées avec leur parfum préféré, « Amore Amore » pour la plupart. Ce n'était pas pour déplaire au jeune homme qui les remerciait en leur donnant son sourire le plus charmeur. Quiconque aurait regardé la scène aurait pu penser qu'il faisait de la publicité pour une marque de dentifrice… Après vingt minutes d'arrêts et les bras bien remplis, Duo arriva enfin au lycée, il se dirigea directement vers son casier pour déposer toutes les sucreries. Alors qu'il flanquait le tout, il croisa pour la deuxième fois de la journée un mec de sa classe. Duo le suivit des yeux, il était plongé dans un bouquin, comme d'habitude, et personne ne semblait faire attention à lui. L'américain esquissa un petit sourire, il n'avait pas pitié, il le trouvait attirant d'une certaine façon. Mais comment l'avouer alors que tout le monde le rouait de coup et le traitait comme un chien. Pourtant fallait dire qu'il était plutôt pas mal, ses cheveux bruns s'accordant parfaitement avec ses yeux, de taille moyenne mais musclée, l'américain avait envi de le serrer dans ses bras et de savoir si son odeur était aussi agréable que son corps… Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'Américain soupant court à ses réflexions, il se retourna et posa ses yeux vers le nouveau venu.

« Duuuuuuooooooo… Je suis jaloux… Tu ne me regardes même paaaaaasss…

Mais si mais si, Quatre-chou, tu sais que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi ! »

Duo repartit en cours avec le blond accroché à son cou. Ce qu'il pouvait être collant celui là tout de même. Mais il faisait bien rire l'américain et il le laissait faire. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle il fut littéralement assaillit par une horde de pies déchaînées, il se retrouve vite débordé et c'est seulement lorsque le prof entra dans la classe qu'il put rejoindre sa place, les bras de nouveaux chargés. Il était temps que cette journée se finisse parce que sinon, son casier allait bientôt déborder… D'ailleurs en parlant de casier… Il avait oublié de le fermer… Bah de toute façon, il n'y avait que des lettres et des chocolats et personne n'oserait voler quelque chose qui puisse appartenir à Duo Maxwell. Il lança un coup d'œil à son voisin qui avait déjà finit ses exercices… Comme d'habitude Heero Yui était impressionnant mais l'américain de garda bien de le lui faire remarquer. Il retourna à ses propres exercices, car au contraire, lui, les maths ce n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé…

La journée passa lentement et en même temps trop rapidement au goût de l'américain… Il avait retrouvé son casier ouvert comme il l'avait laissé mais avec toutes les boîtes à l'intérieur, même plus qu'avant. A croire que certaines s'étaient dépêchées de mettre leur cadeau dans le casier plutôt que d'avoir à le donner à son propriétaire. Le jeune homme se demanda s'il n'allait pas être obligé d'aller chercher une brouette pour tout ramener chez lui. Finalement, il réussit à tout prendre avec l'aide de Quatre et du nouveau petit copain de celui-ci, Trowa. Une fois arrivé dans sa chambre, il étala le tout sur son lit et commença à les compter. Les deux autres étaient en train de faire des choses qui ne le regardait pas dans son salon. Ils partiraient surement après, sachant qu'il serait occupé à lire toutes ces déclarations. A la cent-vingt-cinquième boîte, il décida d'arrêter de compter, il lui en restait encore pas mal, assez du moins pour savoir qu'il avait battu son record personnel. Il décida de se tourner vers les lettres tout en prenant à côté de lui des boîtes ouvertes pour ne pas mourir de faim. Tout était fin prêt pour son petit plaisir annuel. Alors qu'il en était à la dixième lettre, qui se ressemblaient toutes plus ou moins, ses yeux se posèrent sur une enveloppe qui sortait du lot. Elle était marron, il n'y avait pas de cœur dessiné dessus, juste son nom écrit avec une encre noire. La curiosité du garçon fut titillée et il ouvrit l'enveloppe. Le papier était une simple feuille de cours à grands carreaux. L'écriture était noire, parfaite, limpide, avec des courbes qui faisaient penser aux écritures dans les abbayes.

« Duo,

Cette lettre va te sembler étrange et je m'en excuse d'avance. Cependant, je devais écrire cette année, je ne peux plus faire comme si rien n'existait. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps cela va durer, je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je vais pouvoir tenir. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, de mourir à petit feu. Un jour proche je pense que nous ne nous reverrons jamais. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de le dire aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus attendre. Car avant de mourir, je voulais que tu saches ceci.

Duo je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours et ce jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus tenir. »

La lettre se terminait ainsi, Duo resta interdit un instant, la lettre dans les mains puis il chercha s'il n'y avait pas autre chose, quelque chose qui lui indiquerait que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Il flanqua par terre le reste des lettres qui vinrent s'écraser doucement sur la moquette. Le jeune homme ce coucha sur le dos et regarda le plafond, la lettre ouverte à côté de lui. Quelle était cette personne ? Il ne devrait peut-être pas s'inquiéter mais tout de même cela lui faisait peur. En plus, il avait comme cet étau qui lui serrait le cœur et qui lui faisait dire qu'il connaissait cette personne et qu'il tenait à elle… Mais qui était-elle ? Qui était cette personne qui au milieu de toutes ces déclarations d'amour était celle qui l'avait le plus touché ? Qui était cette personne qui avait fait battre violemment son cœur ?

_Heero rentra chez lui plus tard que prévu, il avait été légèrement intercepté sur le chemin qui le ramenait chez lui. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette malencontreuse rencontre. Il avait l'esprit occupé par autre chose depuis le matin déjà. En fait depuis qu'il avait vu Quatre se jeter sur Duo comme s'ils étaient en couple. Pour la première fois le métis avait eu envi de frapper le blond et l'envoyer dans le mur. Mais il s'était retenu, voyant que Duo n'avait rien dit, il lui avait même presque poussé à continuer, et les paroles qui avaient atteins les oreilles du jeune homme l'avaient blessé au plus profond de son être. Pourtant, cette année, il était décidé, décidé à tout lui avouer. Ce fut une véritable aubaine lorsqu'il avait vu que le casier de l'américain était resté ouvert. L'avait-il fait exprès pour permettre aux plus timides de ses admirateurs de lui donner leurs chocolats ? Heero s'approcha du casier et soupira devant la montagne de chose qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, il glissa sa propre lettre derrière le paquet de friandises. Puis il partit en cours. Pendant toute la journée, il n'avait pas cessé d'observer les faits et gestes de l'américain, se trouvant aux mêmes endroits que lui, même si ce n'était pas forcement fait exprès… Il le regardait rire avec ses amis, recevoir encore et encore des cadeaux par des filles en chaleur. _

_*Dégagez… Lâchez-le… Vous n'avez pas le droit de le toucher comme ça… Laissez-le bordel !!*_

_Il n'avait même pas remarqué que certains des amis de Duo s'était rendu compte de sa présence. Il ne remarqua pas que ceux-ci chuchotaient et riaient en le désignant du doigt. Non, son esprit était totalement tourné vers Duo. Après tout, il ne pourrait pas échapper longtemps à son père. Ce dernier était de plus en plus insistant, le soir, il avait même essayé de défoncer la porte de la chambre d'Heero et il ne faudrait plus que quelques jours pour qu'il y arrive vraiment. Ce serait la fin du métis, il le savait. Même s'il ne mourrait pas sous les coups de son paternel, il se suiciderait, il l'avait décidé. De toute façon, les autres pensaient qu'il ne servait à rien… Il en avait assez… Assez de tout, des personnes qui l'entouraient, de celles qui riaient sous son nez. Il en avait marre de toutes ces personnes qui le regardaient sans le voir. Cela avait toujours été ainsi, toujours, depuis qu'il était petit. En étant adopté il avait pensé que cela changerait mais il s'était trompé. Maintenant, il était fatigué… Il n'en pouvait plus… Il voulait en finir… C'était son plus cher désir…Alors pourquoi attendre plus longtemps, personne ne pleurerait sa mort. C'est à tout cela qu'il pensait lorsqu'il traversa le parc. Il se cogna contre quelqu'un et le choc le fit tomber en arrière, il commença à se relever en s'excusant._

_« Désolé, je suis vraiment navré… Je ne vous avez pas vu…_

_C'est normal, un binoclard comme toi ne peut rien voir ! »_

_Les rires fusèrent, et le métis reçu un coup de pied dans le ventre. Celui-ci le fit crier, il se plia en deux, posant une main sur son abdomen, l'autre s'agrippant à la terre, il essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre sa respiration. Levant la tête, il vit les amis de Duo qui le regardait en ricanant. Un coup de poing l'atteignit en pleine face et le fit rouler à terre… cela dura bien une demi heure avant que ses tortionnaires ne le laisse en plein milieu de l'allée. S'en allant en rigolant de plus belle. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'Heero put se lever. Il avait l'habitude des coups, oui il avait l'habitude mais tout serait bientôt finit. Ce soir là, le verrou de la porte de sa chambre faillit céder et Heero passa la nuit dans le coin de sa chambre…_

Le lendemain, c'est avec un air soucieux que Duo se rendit au lycée, il se demandait toujours qui pouvait être la mystérieuse inconnue qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre… Il en était arrivé à la conclusion que c'était une fille qui voulait attirer son attention plus que les autres, et qui avait utilisé une certaine intelligence puisqu'elle était arrivée à son but. L'américain entra dans la salle de classe avec un demi-sourire, il parcourut ses camarades de ses pupilles dorées sondant chacun d'eux. Comme aucun ne semblait broncher, il soupira et rejoignit sa place. C'est alors qu'il vit que son voisin se cachait derrière un livre… Un livre qu'il tenait à l'envers… Duo ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, il se pencha vers l'homme qui lisait à l'envers et murmura, laissant le prof de philo dérouler son cours comme d'habitude. De toute façon, il y avait un tel bazar autour de lui que personne ne le remarquerait.

« Yo. Tu cherches un message caché ou tu as les yeux qui voient à l'envers ? »

Heero baissa son livre et leva vers lui un regard ébahit qui fit rire derechef l'américain.

« Euh… Bien… Merci… je ne sais pas… Bonjour… »

Duo pouffa de nouveau, il était vraiment craquant comme ça… Il remarqua que le métis avait un pansement sur le visage, il se posa sa tête sur sa table et le regarda comme un gamin qui veut un bonbon.

« Dis, tu es tombé de ton lit ce matin ? »

Heero rougit et détourna les yeux, Duo avait vraiment envi de le prendre dans ses bras. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas écouter son instinct.

« Euh non… Je suis tombé… En bicyclétant… »

Duo rit de nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de porter la main sur la tête du métis et lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui le fit rougir encore plus, le rendant encore plus mignon aux yeux de l'américain.

« Tu peux être drôle toi des fois !! »

Le midi, Duo laissa ses amis et prenant son plateau se dirigea vers Heero qui mangeait comme d'habitude tout seul dans son coin. Ils mangèrent en riant, Duo se sentaient bien auprès du japonais, il pouvait baisser ses barrières et être un peu moins play boy. Heero lui se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Il avait oublié tous ses soucis et cette journée passa beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Le soir, ils se séparèrent devant l'appartement d'Heero. Duo avait voulu absolument l'accompagner, pour qu'il ne retombe pas dans une fosse d'orties. L'américain reposa sa main sur la tête du japonais et déposa un baiser furtif sur son front avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux une nouvelle fois et de partir en lançant un grand.

« Merci pour aujourd'hui !! »

Heero ne dit rien, il se contenta de rougir jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et de lui répondre d'un signe de la main. Il rentra chez lui, le cœur rempli d'un bonheur nouveau, c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi heureux, ce fut aussi la première fois qu'il oublié de fermer délicatement la porte pour ne pas montrer qu'il était rentré…

Le lendemain, c'est le cœur léger, presque en courant que Duo se rendit en cours. Il était pressé de le revoir, pressé d'entendre de nouveau sa voix, de le voir encore rougir comme il le faisait. Même la mystérieuse lettre lui était complètement sortie de la tête. Il ne voyait que pas Heero, il avait même rêvé de lui pour la première fois de lui cette nuit. Malheureusement pour lui, lorsqu'il entra dans la classe, le métis n'y était pas. Duo pensa qu'il devait être à la bibliothèque ou un truc dans le genre. Mais le cours commença sans le japonais. A midi il n'était toujours pas là… Duo commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas le genre de son nouvel amis de sécher les cours. Non, il devait s'être passé quelque chose… L'enclume dans son cœur recommença à le compresser et de nouveau il pensa à la lettre. Que c'était-il passé ? Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? L'après midi se passa très très lentement, et lorsque Duo s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui, le cœur lourd, son professeur principal l'appela. Il entra dans la salle des profs en marmonnant qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire. L'homme sourit lorsqu'il entra et il lui tendit un cahier.

« Tu connais Heero Yui. On ne sait pas pourquoi il n'était pas là aujourd'hui. J'aimerais que tu passes chez lui pour voir s'il va bien. Cela ne doit pas être trop grave mais il faut dire à son père qu'il nous appelle. Et peux-tu lui rendre ce cahier s'il te plait. Merci beaucoup »

Pourquoi le prof lui demandait ça, à lui ? Bon d'accord il habitait à deux pâtés de maison de l'appartement d'Heero mais tout de même… Ce n'était pas une raison. Alors qu'il sortait, quelqu'un lui sauta dessus.

« Dis, dis, on rentre ensemble ? Je t'offrirais une crêpe !! »

L'américain regarda Wufei et sourit faiblement. C'était bien le chinois ça, l'attirer avec la nourriture. Il se détacha de Wufei en s'excusant.

« Désolé Wuwu mais je passe par un autre chemin ce soir… »

Il partit en laissant ses amis en plan, qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des billes. Il était vraiment bizarre ces jours-ci. Une fois que Duo fut dehors, il regarda le cahier de Heero. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être… Un coup d'électricité dans son cerveau… ce n'était pas possible… Cela ne pouvait être la vérité… Il lâcha le cahier sans le ramasser et courut en direction de l'appartement du métis. Sur l'étiquette du cahier tombé à terre, on pouvait lire.

"Heero Yui, terminale AC »

_Chaud… Il fait vraiment trop chaud ici…J'ai l'impression d'être dans les enfers… Pourquoi je ne sens plus mon corps ? Je ne le sens plus, je suis peut-être mort ? Alors ça a marché ? J'ai enfin réussi à servir à quelque chose… Mais si je suis mort, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai mal ? Je ne sens plus mon corps mais j'ai mal !! Que quelqu'un arrête de feu bordel ! Je m'embrase ! Ça me dévore ! Pitié, faites que cela cesse… Je voulais mourir mais je voulais arrêter de souffrir… Alors même dans la mort je suis obligé de souffrir ? C'est ça mon destin ? Souffrir ? Maman aide moi s'il te plaît ! Je vous en supplie aidez moi !! Je sens les flammes monter le long de mes jambes, prendre tout mon bassin, s'insinuer en moi, je sens ma peau se déchirer… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux, mes paupières sont lourdes, alors je n'ai réussit qu'à moitié… Je vois quand même derrière mes paupières closes les flammes qui dansent devant moi. Elles avalent tout, même mon corps, mon existence et mon âme. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je me souviens être rentré, après avoir quitté Duo… Duo… Mon amour, je ne te verrais plus… Puis il m'a sauté dessus… Cette fois il m'a eu, il a eu ce qu'il voulait cet enfoiré ! Il m'a anéantie et j'entends encore son rire… sa voix, son odeur… Je pensais être arrivé en enfer. Je me souviens que je suis rentré dans mon coin pendant toute la journée, j'étais déterminé… Finalement je l'ai fait… J'ai attenté à ma vie comme l'a fait ma mère avant moi, de la même façon dans la salle de bain… J'ai vu le sang couler sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, j'ai vu ma vue se brouiller rapidement et je me suis à peine sentie glisser sur le sol froid… Mais maintenant, alors que je pensais enfin pouvoir quitter ce monde, je me sens revenir mais c'est pour brûler. La chaleur… Les flammes… Elles me lacèrent le corps… Elles brûlent mon visage… Cette fois c'est la fin… Adieu… Duo…_

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, tout était en feu. Les flammes montaient dans les airs et crépitaient. Et au milieu des flammes, il y avait comme un démon qui riait encore et encore, qui se délectait du malheur et de la terreur de ceux qui regardaient la maison s'embraser. Les pompiers s'acharnaient à calmer les flammes et à les contenir. Duo resta tétanisé devant ce spectacle. Alors qu'il venait de comprendre, qu'Heero était son seul amour, il venait de le perdre en un seul instant. Le jeune homme chercha des yeux dans la foule et les quelques habitants qui avaient réussis à s'extirper des flammes le jeune métis… Mais rien, personne… Son amour avait quitté cette terre à jamais…

Un jour…

Deux jours…

Trois jours…

Quatre jours…

Cinq jours…

_Heero ouvrit les yeux, il regarda autour de lui… Par la fenêtre, il voyait la nuit qui engloutissait la ville… Il se redressa et plongea ses yeux dans la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était une chambre d'hôpital. Murs blancs, plafond blanc, carrelage blanc, lit blanc, télé blanche, canapé blanc, personne blanche. Personne blanche ? Le jeune homme sursauta ce qui réveilla l'inconnu qui se trouvait assit à côté de lui, la tête dans les bras et l'air endormit. Heero n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Duo se jeta sur lui, il lui prit la tête entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le japonais se sentit fortement rougir, alors que Duo le regardait en souriant._

_« Heero, mon amour… comment te sens-tu ?_

_-Hn… »_

_Duo regarda son ange, il avait tellement de chose à lui dire… Mais il venait juste de se réveiller, est-ce qu'il pouvait lui dire maintenant… Il en avait gros sur la patate le Duo. Il baissa les yeux et prit les mains d'Heero, les posant contre sa joue. Heero avait les yeux écarquillaient. Il se demandait si ce n'était pas une mauvaise farce de la part de son cerveau… Ou alors…_

_« Oh je suis mort un ?!!! »_

_Duo le regarda comme s'il était tombé sur la tête… Mort ? Non mais il était pas bien lui ! Ok, il avait frôlé la mort mais il ne l'était pas alors a quoi pensait-il ? Il le regarda puis l'embrassa amoureusement._

_« Si tu étais mort, comme pourrais-je te dire c'est mots… Je t'aime Heero… Je t'aime plus que tout… »_

_Heero, le regarda surpris et rougit. Duo se mit à fixer le sol, une boule dans la gorge. Heero le remarqua, il fronça les sourcils et releva le menton de l'américain._

_« Duo… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

_L'américain regarda un instant Heero… Non il ne pouvait pas lui dire… Pas après qu'il ait frôlé la mort comme ça. Il avait faillit cramer nom d'un chien !! Heero le regarda avec insistance._

_« S'il te plaît »_

_La voix suppliante fit frissonner Duo, il chuchota._

_« Heero… Ton père… Je suis désolé… »_

_Heero le regarda d'un air interloqué. Ben quoi son père ? Puis il tilta, il mit une main devant sa bouche pour étouffer un cri… Sa mère, maintenant son père… Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il contre lui comme ça…_

_« Je suis désolé »_

_Duo était accroché à cette phrase… Mais non Heero ne pouvait pas se laisse aller comme ça. Son père n'était plus là… Mais ça ne changerait pas grand-chose… De toute façon, il n'avait jamais été là… Jamais… Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'est rayer tous les bons moments qu'ils avaient pu avoir ensemble, le frappant et abusant de lui, alors non, il n'allait pas pleurer._

_« Ce n'est pas grave… »_

_Heero posa sa main contre la joue d'un Duo inquiet et interloqué._

_« Depuis le mort de maman, ce n'était plus qu'un monstre… Un monstre rongé par la douleur, au moins il a put la rejoindre »_

_Duo le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort._

_« Si tu veux me parler »_

_Heero ne dit rien mais il se mit à pleurer sur l'épaule de Duo. Le ballon de son cœur qui était serré depuis des années éclatait. Il pleura longtemps et ce n'est que beaucoup plus tard qu'il put parler._

_« J'ai été adopté quand j'ai eu 13 ans… Helena et Marc ont toujours été gentils avec moi. Ils m'ont offert ce que je n'ai jamais eu, une famille aimante et chaleureuse… Maman est morte il y a un an et demi… Un accident de voiture… Au début on a survécu, ça a été dur mais on s'est entraidé… Elle était très douce tu sais, j'aimais sentir son parfum lorsque je plongeais mon visage dans son cou. Elle chantait et j'aimais à l'écouter de longues heures… Un jour papa à bu, beaucoup. Et il m'a frappé… Il y a six mois, je suis même tombé de l'escalier… J'ai commencé à m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour l'éviter. Mais depuis quelques semaines il était plus violent avec moi… L'autre jour, il m'a… Il m'a… »_

_Duo posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et y déposa ensuite un doux baiser._

_« Donc la lettre… »_

_Le japonais rougit fortement._

_« Tu voulais vraiment attenter à tes jours… »_

_« Je n'en pouvais plus Duo… Mais je voulais que tu connaisses mes sentiments avant… Je t'aime Duo… Je suis désolé… »_

_« Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Baka ! Tu aurais dû venir me voir… »_

_Duo l'embrassa de nouveau et le câlina jusque tard dans la nuit. Heero s'endormit dans ses bras, d'un sommeil réparateur._

_Pendant plusieurs jours, Duo rendit visite à son amour à l'hôpital, il lui apportait tout un tas de cadeaux. Il avait jeté toutes les lettres qu'il avait reçu et il avait donné les chocolats à ses amis. Il lui rendait visite et le serrait dans ses bras pendant des heures en lui lisant des histoires comme à un petit enfant. Un jour, alors qu'il lui rendait visite comme à son habitude, Heero l'attira à lui avec plus de ferveur que d'habitude. Duo sembla comprendre le message caché, il grimpa sur le lit à califourchon sur son amant et l'embrassa amoureusement. Leurs lèvres restèrent soudées plus longtemps que lors du premier baiser, Heero se perdit dans les méandres de cette passion naissante. Il ferma les yeux et s'abandonna à l'américain. Ce dernier passa sa langue doucement le long des lèvres du japonais, demandant l'accès qu'il ne tarda pas à avoir. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'ils rompent le baiser, haletant, tentant de reprendre leur souffle. Duo fit courir ses mains le long des avant-bras d'Heero, embrassant le creux de son coude, son épaule, il passa ses mains dans son dos et lui enleva délicatement sa chemise de nuit. Heero gardait les yeux fermés, il mit les mains dans le dos de son amant et se laissa faire. Il avait chaud, mais cette fois, c'était une douce chaleur qui l'enrobait et il voulait que cela dure. Pour toujours. Duo continua la découverte du corps de son amant, il glissa ses lèvres le long de son cou en posant sa marque de-ci de-là, il alla chatouiller de sa langue le lobe de l'oreille d'Heero et sourit lorsque celui-ci gémit légèrement. Il allongea son compagnon sous lui et se déshabilla à son tour, puis, il reprit son chemin, faisant glisser sa langue le long du torse de son amant. Il alla chatouiller son nombril avant de remonter sur un téton tendu, il le mordilla gentiment ce qui fait s'échapper un nouveau gémissement de la part d'Heero. L'américain glissa lentement ses mains le long des hanches du japonais, il enleva leurs deux caleçons, et souriant, il prit le membre déjà dur de son ami dans sa main. Il entama de lents va-et-vient tout en continuant de couvrir le corps d'Heero de baisers. Le Japonais rouvrit les yeux, il plongea ses pupilles dans celles de son amant, se mordant la main pour éviter de crier, il ne remarqua même pas les bandages autour de ses poignets. Tout son univers semblait se fondre en Duo, il se laissait aller au plaisir que lui procurait son compagnon. Duo descendit ses lèvres sur le membre tendu de son compagnon, il l'embrasse doucement avant de passer sa langue le long, faisant gémir de plus belle le japonais. Puis, il prit le membre dans sa bouche et continua ses va-et-vient. Il sentit le corps d'Heero se tendre et se cambrer sous la chaleur que lui procuraient ces mouvements. Il continuait de caresses doucement les hanches de son amour, tout en accélérant son geste. Il appuya sa langue de temps en temps contre la verge de son amant le faisant suffoquer sous l'effet, gémissant de tout son être. Duo lui-même n'en pouvait plus, il remonta son visage jusqu'à celui de Heero. Celui-ci avait la tête posée sur le côté, les yeux mi-clos fiévreux, une main accrochée à la barrière du lit derrière sa tête, haletant et les joues rouges, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Duo passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, Heero ouvrit la bouche et les lécha avidement. L'américain prit son visage d'une main et le tourna vers lui. Il reposa ses lèvres sur celles chaudes de son amant, pendant que son autre main descendant vers l'intimité du japonais caressant ses cuisses avec la douceur d'une plume. Lorsqu'il entra un doigt, le japonais se tendit, frémissant, Duo entra un deuxième doigt et alors que son compagnon gémissait de nouveau, s'habituant à ces corps étrangers en lui, il entama de longs va-et-vient. Il reprit son sexe en bouche et continua ses mouvements dans l'intimité de son amant, le faisant gémir de plus en plus, sa respiration devient heurtée et il sentit une main griffer gentiment son dos. Ne tenant plus, l'américain se redressa, il regarda son amant en caressant sa joue, il enleva ses doigts et remonta ses cuisses le long de ses propres hanches. Lorsqu'il pénétra en lui, Heero poussa un cri de douleur, Duo attendit qu'il s'habitue à lui et lorsqu'il le sentit onduler légèrement, il commença de nouveau ses va-et-vient, au début Heero se laissa faire, gémissant, se cambrant sous l'effet, puis il prenait part au jeu, accompagnant les mouvements de Duo, il resserra un peu ses jambes, se faisant plus étroit, il accrut le plaisir de son amant et le sien par la même occasion. Duo accéléra ses mouvements, haletant lui-même et gémissant, il atteignit d'un coup de butoir la prostate d'Heero. Celui-ci eut le souffle coupé et il se cambra sous l'effet. Tout son corps brûlait, le feu dévoreur grandissait et en demandait de plus en plus. Suffoquant, haletant, gémissant, la chambre remplie d'amour, les deux amants jouirent ensembles dans un dernier cri d'extase. Duo se laissa retomber aux côtés de son amant, il serre Heero dans ses bras en l'embrassant toujours, plus doucement, des baisers qui se posaient sur la peau du japonais comme des papillons dorés… Les deux s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre…_

Le père adoptif d'Heero mourut dans l'incendie. Heero déménagea chez Duo, il ne fut plus jamais ennuyé par les autres du lycée, leur amour vainqueur de toutes les adversités…

* * *

Reviews please *ç*

Sinon j'envois Dudulle pour donner la fessée !! Ou ro-chou...

Duo: une nouvelle folle...

Heero: hn...


End file.
